Why was I never told that you also loved me?
by capricorn523
Summary: It's about Enzan and Yaito! English names are Chaud and Yai... First story! Please read~


Unlike my other story.,..  
  
This one is actually made up!!  
  
Don't know exactly what's going to happen in this story.. making it up as I go through every chapter..  
  
It might be based on my real life experience also.. Combined together...  
  
As you can see, the character's names are Enzan as the main male character and Yaito as the main female character... To some of the people out there... You might think... Enzan and Yaito... Isn't that from Rockman.exe the show? Well... it is. But I'm only using their names, because I really think they look cute together...  
  
So yea. Enjoy  
  
Yaito's point of View  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Sigh*... Why does my parents have to be so busy...? If only they trust that I as a 13 year old girl can take care of myself alone at home for a month... They're flying over to America for business while I m stuck here in Canada going to a summer camp soon for a whole month! ...Oh well...  
  
.....!!!!!! Oh no!!!! If I don't leave now... Then the bus will leave with out me!  
  
I quickly rushed out to the taxi line up...  
  
That's weird... No body's here...  
  
As I slowly walked up to the only taxi left there...It was hard since I was kinda small and the luggages were so big!  
  
*Phew* Finally got to the taxi...  
  
The door swung open as a guy around my age rushed passed me straight in to the taxi... and.... LEFT!  
  
That guy! I swear I was about to explode~.... When... My watch strikes for 9:00 AM...  
  
Oh my god! I'm going to be really late if I don't get there now... what am I going to do...?  
  
Just then... a taxi came by and I quickly got on... As I entered the bus loading area...  
  
!!!!  
  
There he is! The guy that stole my taxi!  
  
I started walking up towards him....  
  
"Hey you!" I said  
  
"..."The guy said...  
  
I was just about to yell at him saying "You Bastard!" when the attendance for my name rang...  
  
"Yaito... Yaito here?" The attender said  
  
"Huh... yea I m here!" I said  
  
"I'll deal with you after... you... trying to act cool guy" The guy said...  
  
"The name is Enzan...you?"  
  
"Huh...?" This guy...That's weird... how could he still be so cool down when I was so impolite towards him...?  
  
"Well...? Oh, I recognised you... Sorry about what happened this morning... I was... in a hurry..." Enzan said...  
  
"Arr.... it's ok... I better load my luggage on the bus..." I said as I walked towards the end of the bus...  
  
"Hey ... .You still didn't tell me your name... Let me help you load your luggages on the bus..." Enzan kindly said to me...  
  
wow... nobody has actually been so nice to me after all this hatred I showed towards him...  
  
"Ar.... thanks... The name is... Yaito..."  
  
"..."  
  
HUH!! Back to the "Cool guy thingie", Eh?.... arrr ... that guy...  
  
__________  
  
On the bus  
  
----------  
  
I sat pretty much you could say in the back...  
  
It's weird.. But I jus had the erge to look where Enzan was sitting... maybe because he's the only one I know right now on the bus,...  
  
Soon, I drifted off to sleep..  
  
"Yo!!!!! Enzan! was that your name now huh? What's with this act! Answer me, man! I've been talking to you for the pass hour and all you say it's whatever, or rather nothing! Don't you even know what's the meaning of chatting?" A loud voice said.. My eyes were still closed.. But I heard and I kept listening..... Then I heard another voice, it sounded liek Enzan's...  
  
"I don't talk to bastards like you.."  
  
Another voice appeared.. It sounds like a girl's.. "Don't you even know who Enzan is? He's the rich boy in all of a town.. And besides.. He's always like this.. Not answering people.. And he doesn't help people and laughs or smirks at them! A lot of girls like him.. Like... me.. But.. No body can get a close relationship with him!"  
  
"Thanks for acting like you know me so much.. I think I know why you said all that crap.. you just wanna tell me you like me and you know a lot about me right? I've seen lots of people like u... tch.. "Enzan said with a cold- hearted voice..  
  
The girl broke in to tears.  
  
That Enzan!!! How could he do that to a girl's heart?  
  
I slowly drifted back to sleep again when a voice rang..  
  
"Yaito! It's time to get up! Come on..."  
  
"Who is it..?" I said  
  
"It's me.. Enzan" he said  
  
I quickly sparked up and stood up .. I could feel myself embarrassed as my cheeks burned...  
  
I got up realizing I wasn't on the bus anymore....  
  
"Huh ... Why am I here... Where is here?" I asked..  
  
"You're at the camp.. this is tent number 3.. Mine is #2. Next to yours.. If you ever need me. Just cum..."Enzan said.  
  
I thought to myself.. a close relationship with Enzan.. Having him helping me so much... What is this? Is Enzan really actually a nice guy.? Or was the girl on the bus telling the truth?.. Enzan. He's not..  
  
"HELLO? Come on! Let's go before we're late..!" Enzan said as he interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Huh!? Yea.. Ok... Sorry about that. Enzan... I have a question..."  
  
"Question? Later."He said..  
  
Oh... he's back to that rude Enzan again! ...  
  
A few days went by at camp.. Enzan and Yaito became more and more close... Along with 4 other friends.. Hitomi(Girl)Umi (Girl), , Hayato (Boy), Kazami (Boy)  
  
_____________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
---------------------  
  
Hmm.. There's something about that girl. That just make me want to help her!  
  
Ar... what's with this.. I've never cared about someone like this....  
  
No... this is not love...~!!!!  
  
I'm just.. Treating her like.. A .... Sis.. Yea..  
  
"Enzan? Come on! Eat... We only have 15 minutes left!" Yaito's voice rang through my thoughts.  
  
"Huh. Yea.. Whoops.. yea, thanks Yaito.." I said,  
  
"You and Yaito are just so alike! Daydreaming always!" Hayato said..  
  
Everyone in the group laughed.. (When I say group. I mean Hitomi, Umi, Hayato and Kazami and sometimes includes Enzan and Yaito)  
  
"Not to mention. You guys look like so cute couples!" Kazami added,  
  
"Ar. we are not in love! We're just like brothers and sisters. Right Yaito?" I said,... at least it seemed like Yaito felt like a sis to me.. I think. That's what I feel towards her..  
  
_____________________  
  
Yaito's point of view  
  
---------------------  
  
"Ah... yea... of course..." Yaito said... Brothers and sisters... Is that really what I feel towards him? "It's break time now! Let's meet back here after 10:00 for campfire, right now it's 9:15! Remember, 2 laps around campsite if you are late!" The announcer said I got up to go to the washroom..  
  
"Hey you!" Luvai, a 13-year-old girl said with a bunch of girls around her... Luvai is one of the girly girls in the campsite.. I don't really like her..  
  
"Huh.. are you talking to me? ."I asked  
  
"Yea you! Why are you always hanging around Enzan? He's mine! Don't you dare put your dirty hands on him!" she rudely ordered..  
  
That lady just makes me want to smack her!  
  
"Arr... Enzan is not yours! And besides.. He and I are like brothers and sisters!" I said..  
  
_____________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
--------------------  
  
I got up from he table realizing Yaito was gone. I walked towards the washroom trying to maybe find her there.. When I heard..  
  
Brothers and sisters.. Yaito agrees too I guess... Well. no point in figuring if I really feel brothers and sister love towards her,.., if I get deeper.. I might be hurt.. At least I know Yaito treats me like a bro only before I really fall in love with her.,..  
  
Jus then I heard a slap..  
  
Could it be...? Arrr... That lady Luvai!  
  
I rushed out and pushed Luvai and picked Yaito up..  
  
"You pushed me!" Luvai said  
  
"Yea, I did! So what is it comparing to what you did to Yaito?... you..." I was about to swear at her... when..  
  
"Enzan Kim, Yaito Lei and Luvai! Come to the office at once!" The announcer said..  
  
"Enzan!" Yaito... what happened Enzan?" The group asked as they rushed towards the scene  
  
"I'll be fine.." I said as I followed the announcer to the office..  
  
"Enzan Kim.. There is no violence in the campsite!.." blah blah blah.. That bastard announcer wont dare to hurt me or my father is going to kill him.. tch.., jus boring lecturing.. Gone through enough of that at home...  
  
"You three are excluded for today's campfire!"  
  
I didn't say anything and I just walked out the office with Yaito still in my hands..  
  
"Yo... what happened there man1" Hayato asked..  
  
"Nothing.. Let' talk about that later.." I said as I walked towards Tent #3...  
  
Well... can't join Campfire today... Oh well..  
  
"Umi, help me tell Yaito that we are excluded for the campfire so she doesn't need to go.." I said as I walked towards my tent...  
  
_____________________  
  
Yaito's Point of View  
  
---------------------  
  
I woke up finding Enzan not in my sight.. Not anyone else either..  
  
I got up to realize it was 10:12!!!  
  
OMG  
  
I m late for the campfire! Why didn't anyone wake me up?  
  
I quickly raced out the tent to only discover Enzan standing in front of his tent..  
  
Huh... don't we need to go to the campfire?  
  
"Enzan.. aren't we late?"  
  
"no. we are excluded for the campfire.. didn't Umi tell you?"  
  
"No. she didn't.. Ok .. then I'm going back to sleep.."  
  
"Wait!... Can we ... take a walk?"  
  
"Uhhh sure.." We walked for a few minutes.. None of us said anything..  
  
"I'm sorry.. does your cheek still hurt?" Enzan gently asked me...  
  
Enzan.... He's so.. gentle. to me.. I think.. I fell in love with him....  
  
ARR what m I thinking? he only treats me like a sis... My heart crashed at that moment.. NONONOnnooo.. I don't even love Enzan.. He treats me like a sis and I treat him like a bro.. right..  
  
"Why aren't you saying anything? Does it still hurt? "Enzan asked ....  
  
"Yea I m fine.. Enzan.. we are like brothers and sisters right?" I asked..  
  
______________________  
  
Enzan's Point of view..  
  
---------------------  
  
Brothers and sisters,,, Don't tell me.. That I do love her.. And she can sense it.,.,. o shit,,, what should I say,? I should lie.. Because she doesn't love me.. She said to the stupid bitch girl that she treats me like a bro.. I should hide it.. besides.. I'm not even sure I love her yet,...  
  
"Arr,,, of course we are like brothers and sisters!" With that, we both left for our own tents.. Yaito thinks of me like a bro... I guess.. tats' really what she thinks.. as I looked out the window of the tent. I saw a shooting star  
  
Better wish..  
  
"I wish that.. Yaito would love me..."  
  
Arr.. What m I wasting a shooting star wish to something that would never happen?? I must have.. Fell In love with.. her.. No.. this is just stupid for me to do this! She treats me like a bro! Enzan! She treats u like a bro! Don't fall in this hole now! get out from this while you still could.. While your love for her is still mere... _____________________  
  
Yaito's point of view  
  
---------------------  
  
I just saw a shooting star pass by.. I made a wish.. A wish that would never happen..  
  
I wished Enzan would treat me more then a sis.. *Sigh*.. Wishing for something that would never happen.. He only treats me like a sis.. Yaito! Forget him! Forget about Enzan... He's your bro! Not lover.. If you ever told him. That you can't even be brothers and sisters! Forget !  
  
NeXt MoRnInG~  
  
__________________________  
  
Both Enzan and Yaito's POV  
  
--------------------------  
  
Well.. It's morning again...  
  
I still have to face the problem to get over Enzan/Yaito.. Well nothing's hard in life... Never really fell in love before.. I don't think it's too scary and painful.. is it,,? *After breakfast at the activity centre*  
  
"We're going to play tag with pair style.. You have to run with your partner.. If your partner is too slow, you'll have to slow down. Cooperation is the style" The announcer said After that, the first partner I thought of was Enzan/Yaito.. Nah.. This is not what I should do if I m trying to get over him/her  
  
I looked around.. Everyone of my other friend's already got a partner...  
  
______________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
----------------------  
  
"I ... uh..." Enzan! u r making it obvious that you like her! If you're acting like a bro. Then act more casual!  
  
"I .... Let's be .. Partners!" Phew got over that question..  
  
"Um.... ok.." Yaito replied..  
  
It's as if she's going through the same troubles as me. But that's impossible.. I was never toddle that she loved me..  
  
_____________________  
  
Yaito's point of view  
  
---------------------  
  
As the game carried on... Everyone was running all around!  
  
...OW!  
  
As I open back my eyes again from my fall....  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.. I fell on.... Enzan.. And.. We.. Kissed.....  
  
"I... uh.. sorry.." I said..  
  
"... It's ok.. uh.. are you ... ok?" Enzan asked..  
  
"I'm ok..." With that.. I raced towards my tent...  
  
"Yaito Lei! where are you going.. the game has not ended... yet.." The announcer said..  
  
____________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
--------------------  
  
I.. I.. kissed her?  
  
Should I run after her?... No.. I should leave her alone for a while.. *Lunch Time*  
  
"Yo! What's with you two? Enzan? Yaito? Why are you acting like you just accidentally kissed someone?" Kazami asked  
  
*cough cough*  
  
"I what? I just don't feel so well.." Yaito and me said at the same time....  
  
I looked at Yaito as she did the same.. I could feel my cheeks burning with flare..  
  
Arr.. what m I doing! Enzan! Control yourself!  
  
"You two... did something happen?" Hitomi asked..  
  
"I want to go to the washroom.." Yaito said..  
  
Washroom again?.. *Sigh*...  
  
The Next morning..  
  
Yaito decided to tell Enzan.. How she felt about him... Enzan's pov.. Before breakfast "Enzan.. I wanna talk to you.." Yaito said to me  
  
"Uh ..ok.."  
  
"Enzan.. I...think.. I have..... feelings for you..."  
  
Those words shocked me...  
  
Does she really mean it? Or was it because of what happened yesterday?  
  
This is impossible that she loves me.. She's faking it.. It's because of the kiss.. I know it!!  
  
"Yaito... If it was because of what happened yesterday.. It's not needed.. I won't tell anyone about it.."  
  
"No.. it's not that.. I'm ... saying it because ..."  
  
She's just playing around with me! She doesn't care about me! Arr....  
  
"I'm sorry,.. I don't love you.. And I know you dont' love me either.."  
  
Yaito's pov.. with those harsh words that came out of Enzan's mouth.. I raced to the washroom... How could I be so silly? Why did I tell him? what m I going to do now? ~Midnight~ Enzan's pov Cant sleep.. Not after what happened today...  
  
"I have feelings for you" Those few words from Yaito's mouth flowed through my mind... Does she really no.. It's not possible.... "Hey Enzan!" Hayato came suddenly  
  
"Isn't it late? why are you out here?"  
  
"Ask yourself that! So.. now.. what happened today?"  
  
Should. I tell him..?  
  
ar.. just say it.. u need someone to help u anyway!  
  
"Well.. It's all because of yesterday....."  
  
I told him  
  
"So do you like her?" Hayato asked  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Then why did you reject her!?"  
  
"I thought I told you.. I don't think she really loves me.."  
  
"I don't know.. She seems to be serious about everything! I'm going to sleep.. think about it Enzan... thinking about how Yaito is going to feel now.. After being rejected.."  
  
Next day Early Morning in the morning.. No body woke up yet...  
  
_____________________  
  
Yaito's Point of View  
  
---------------------  
  
*Sigh*.. How am I suppose to get through today..? I should have never confess to Enzan if I knew what was going to happen... Actually.. I was wishing he would say the same.. That he would say he loved me too... But I guess life aren't perfect.. Yaito Lei!!! Get over him! If you want to be back to brothers and sisters mode.. Then act like it... But I just cant act normal around him anymore.. He broke my heart! I walked out of the tent ... And started heading for the large field of grass.. I lay there... Maybe I could sleep here.. Since I couldn't sleep yesterday.... I closed my eyes... I thought back to all of the memories... From all those times he saved me... He risked himself to save me.. (Keep in mind not every event was recorded here).. He wouldn't let any other guy partner up with me, not get near me... What was all those about?.. Did he really treated me like a sis...only? I could feel a tear about to come out.. I can sense it now.. It's real love.. I guess love isn't as easy as I thought I would be... *Sigh*... y would Enzan like me anyway.. They're so many other better girls that he could pick from due to his rich family.. But.. I loved him for who he is.. Not what family he has... _____________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
---------------------  
  
I slowly walked up to the large field of grass... I spotted.. Someone.. It was Yaito.. I could feel myself got a little more happier.. Y..? Yaito lying on the grass.. So cute... I wish she was really serious.. But I doesn't seem like she is..  
  
"She seems serious about everything to me" Hayato told me that.. Those words flashed through my mind.,... Maybe.. She seems serious.... But there is just no chance that she was serous.. Hmm.. I need to test her... What should I do... O YEA.. I thought of one... "Umm, Yaito? Can I have a talk with you?"  
  
"UuUuh.. Ok.." She responded,  
  
"I want to say about yesterday... Sorry... And..."  
  
"And..???"  
  
Wow.. she seems excited to hear what I'm going to say...  
  
"Well.. I just want to say.. that.."  
  
Yaito's point of view.... "And..?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry and... Maybe you should give up on me.." He said...  
  
Those few words... They were one out of million words I could hear in my life.. But these... hurted the most.. Give up? Is that really what I should do? My heart felt like a knife went through it.. a knife through.. by.. Enzan..  
  
Why does this have to happen to me?/  
  
I love him.. I really do.. Even after all this.. I shouldn't give up.. But.. If Enzan knows he telling me to give up didn't work.. Then he's going to break me inside even more.. What should I do? I need to express my feelings to someone.. But my close friends aren't at camp,..  
  
I started crying when I heard Enzan's foot steps fade away.. I need to... Tel him. no.. show him that I got over him.. Then.. We could at least still be like before.. I hope...  
  
____________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
--------------------  
  
I hope I didn't made her really upset.. My why would she be? She doesn't really love me.. Does she? I should go back to check if she's ok...  
  
As I approach the field... I saw Yaito.. she was sitting there.. In the position when she is crying.. It's always a back bended and head down position..  
  
Arrrrr.. What have I done? I made... the one I love cry.. She really does love me.. It's too late now.. I cant just tell her I feel the same for her.. She won't believe me after every harsh word I attacked her with... Why does fate have to do this to me? No.. Fate didn't do that to me and Yaito.. I did..  
  
I started racing to the washroom.. This was the first time in my life when I wanted to really just cry out!  
  
"Ouf" I bumped in to someone... Oh well.. who cares.. Knot like they're gonna kill me.. just apologize ..yea..  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Yo! O.. it's you Enzan? what.. what happened.,, you look like you're gonna cry or something... Something happened? Anyways.. what's between u and Yaito? Better now? I think she really..." Hayato started...  
  
"Leave me alone1 I know how Yaito feels... And..."  
  
I should lie.. Then he'll tell Yaito and all this pain will be over for her.. and I hope me too..  
  
"And... I don't feel the same for her~! Just tell her to give up1" I said.  
  
"That weird guy, yesterday you said you loved her too.. *Sigh* boys boys boys... He and Yaito will have a good ending.."  
  
I raced straight to the washroom.. I flashed water on my face.. Enzan Kim!!! What's with you? It's ok..! It's only your first love.. Next time you'll know not to make this mistake!.. But I won't have a next time. All I love is,.. Yaito...  
  
I started feeling hot tears burning down my cheeks..  
  
What a mess have I down? what should I do now? I wanna hug Yaito.. I wanna be with her!!!!!!  
  
~Lunch Time~ _____________________  
  
Yaito's Point of View  
  
---------------------  
  
I better get my whole lunch.. Enzan probably is avoiding me, so unlike always,,, he wont help me get my lunch.. o well... ____________________  
  
Enzan's point of View  
  
--------------------  
  
I entered in to the Lunch room.. I looked around for Yaito.. She seems so sad.. *Sigh*  
  
!!!!  
  
She got her self her lunch already.. Guess she's avoiding me.. And she probably hates me now.. that's why she wont let me get her lunch for her... Get even do a little thing for her... guess.. It's not possible for us?  
  
*Yawn*.. I'm so sleepy.. After the long talk with Hayato yesterday night.. I wrote in my diary too.. Only slept for an hour  
  
I kept my diary everywhere I go.. It's an electronic one.. very small.. yep... A Few days passed... Both Enzan and Yaito's pov.. *Sigh*.. I missed all those great sister and brother days I had with Enzan/Yaito...  
  
He/She's just avoiding me.. This situation cannot get anymore worst... Yaito's POV That's it.. I'll jus have to tell Enzan I got over him and somehow explain up... Because if I don't'... My eyes will surely burn out... Enzan's POV I think I should tell Yaito.. How I feel.. Because that's the only way both of us is going to have happiness... I slowly approached Yaito.. She did the same.. That's strange  
  
"I have something to say" Both of us said at the same time..  
  
"Uh... u first." I said  
  
"NO.. u.. first"  
  
"It's ok.. u first.." I said,  
  
"Ok... It's like this..." She began  
  
O no.. I have a bad feeling about what she's about to say...  
  
____________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
-------------------- "Well, I just want to say that... That I should have known earlier that it was impossible for us.. and through these few days.. I think.. I..." Yaito began  
  
No.... Don't say that it's over.. DONT Yaito... I Love you.. You can't do this to me! You just can't~....  
  
"Well. I think. I got over you... are we still bros and sis?" she asked..  
  
my heart dropped..  
  
I don't know how deep it dropped..  
  
But it won't just take a minute to climb back up...  
  
How could fate to this to me!? I loved her, I really do... Why didn't u let me have a chance to say it before she got over me? WHY???/  
  
"I.. I... yea.. we .. are still bros and sis..." I began.. I tried to hide my tears..  
  
"Is something wrong, Enzan? Oh yea.. What did you want to say to be?"  
  
"I.. I... wanted to say... the... same" No.. I didn't... I want to say I love you.....  
  
"Well.. I have to go... see you later, Yaito." I began walking towards the tree I would always go to when I'm sad. where no one would ever notice me.. I began crying.. Tears started dropping on my electronic diary.. Good thing it's waterproof...  
  
Arr... Get oven it! Get over it, Enzan.... She.. doesn't love you anymore... And besides. Summer Camp is about to end... It's not possible for us to have a good ending...  
  
Two more days till Camp is going to be over... _____________________  
  
Yaito's Point of view  
  
--------------------  
  
Enzan.. I never got over you.. I lied... And now.. The only chance for me and Enzan... Is over...  
  
Oh well, Besides.. Camp is going to be over soon.. No point... ____________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
--------------------  
  
I want u to be happy.. Yaito.. If being your brother is really what it does to make u happy.. That I shall be your brother...and .. make u happy.. Your happiness shall be mine... "As everyone should know, camp is going to end tomorrow.. I hope everyone had a great time and participate in the next year Camping trip...!" The announcer said.. "I will, so I might have a good ending with you.. Yaito" I whispered to myself... Next Day while loading the bus.... Yaito's Point of View It's strange.. I first came in to this camp with all my hatred towards Enzan.. And now I leave with the face that.... I love him.... But It could have never been the same for Enzan..  
  
_____________________  
  
Enzan's point of view  
  
--------------------  
  
I came in to this camp thinking Yaito was just nothing but a silly girl.. But now I leave loving her so much... Well.. we're back home now.. Hmm. o.. silly Yaito.. She's sleeping again.. I held her in my arms.. Before I woke her up this time... I said the three words I wanted to say to her for so long...  
  
"I love you..."  
  
_____________________  
  
Yaito's Point of view  
  
---------------------  
  
I said my farewells to my friends in camp... Most of them lived near me.. Enzan.. He lived one street pass mine. His house is so big.. We promised tat during the rest of the summer, that we'll hang out a lot of the times together...  
  
Yaito's Point of View "I'm home! Mom? Dad? .."  
  
*Sigh* I guess they are still at work...  
  
Oh well.. should I call Enzan? He gave me his phone number.. Should I? Enzan's Point of view Back to this boring silent house... No doubt my parents aren't home... "Mr Enzan Kim.... Welcome back, Mr and Mrs. Kim told me to ask how was camp and that they'll be back later this week..." My servant Ferris said...  
  
"... Why am I not surprise that they told you to leave a message? y am I not surprise that they are not home? I'm going up.. don't' disturb me.." I said..  
  
Hm.. Should I call Yaito now? I'm going... to... uhhh.. JUST call! "hello? Enzan?" Yaito answered  
  
"Hi.. you want to come over to my house? and stay for dinner? my parents aren't' home.. "  
  
"Sure...! My parents aren't' home either!"  
  
"Ok... I'll wait for u1. Bye~"  
  
yea.. she's coming over.. Yea!  
  
____________________  
  
Yaito's Point of view  
  
--------------------  
  
Gulp.. Here goes..  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Hello there.... miss.. May I help you? This is the Kim's family,," The big tall guy said..  
  
"Umm.. Is.. Enzan there? He called me over.." I started..  
  
"Are you Yaito, miss?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Pleas come this way..."  
  
Wow.. So big house...Gulp... better give a good impression since I might have to cum here a lot..  
  
SO many room doors..  
  
I went up the elevator..  
  
the second the door opened.. Enzan hugged me... I hugged him back.. I don't ever want to let go of him...  
  
"Umm.. Mr. Enzan.. Is this miss... your girlfriend?" The tall servant guy asked..  
  
"you can go back down now..." Enzan ordered...  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Every summer day, I would go out with Enzan.. As bros and sis.. I wish to have more then that.. we shopped for school supplies together.. Went rollerblading together, we even had sleepovers! But of course.. we slept in different rooms.. "I can't believe it, Enzan.. School is starting tomorrow..!"  
  
"I know.. But we're in the same class!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
With that, l left and went home... I got ready for tomorrow.. Each day will become better and better.. But.. it could be the best day.. But Enzan and I will only be friends... *Sigh* Why...  
  
Enzan's point of view First day of school.. What kind of a teacher is this? So boring.. I know everything she taught.. God.. hmm.. pass notes.. to.. Yaito! ~Note~  
  
hey Yaito! Let's pass notes! so boring.. Reply: Yea.. so bored... *Sigh* when's it going to be recess? Note passing continued for long time... soon.. The teacher knew about it.. "Enzan Kim! Yaito Lei! Love relationships are not in this classroom! Pay attention!" Mrs Firae, our teacher said..  
  
"Ouuuuuu" the whole class said..  
  
Arr.. Those people.. ~_~_~_~_~_Recess~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Enzan and Yaito.. lovey dovey!" Our friends teased..  
  
"Hahahhahha very funny!" I said  
  
At end of the day... Enzan's point of view "can I talk to you.. Enzan?" Rokashi, my girl class mate said "Uh.. sure..."  
  
"I have something to confess...Enzan.. I like you.."  
  
"Huh? Give me some time to think..."  
  
What the hell? Rokashi? The second I got home.. I went on MSN to talk with Yaito about Rokashi.,.  
  
She told me to give Rokashi a chance...  
  
But Yaito.. Don't you understand? I love you.. Not her...  
  
"You think I should?" I asked...  
  
"Yea.. Don't break a girl's heart" Yaito said (Like you broke mine.. Yaito whispered to herself)  
  
"I'll reply to her later this week.. right now it's Tuesday.. I have until Friday!" I said..  
  
Yaito really doesn't love me anymore.. arr.... get on with it. Rokashi is beautiful, she's nice... try going out with her wont hurt.. I hope I made the correct choice..  
  
But.. Yaito.. I still love you...  
  
Next day at school. __________________ Enzan's point of View --------------------------- Hmm. Well, better say hi to Rokashi. Sigh "Hi." "Hi, Enzan! So. About yesterday." She began Why does she have to be so annoying? Arr. I need time, girl. Love doesn't start in the middle of nowhere! Especially if I love someone else. "Yesterday? Oh. Still thinking about it. Hahaha. Calm done! I'll give you an answer. Tomorrow. okay?" Oh shit, can't make it for tomorrow.. Oh well, I'll just have to. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ The Last class before school ends~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ ~NoTe TiMe~ ^O^ Enzan- Hey Yaito! About yesterday. Rokashi's confess to me. I still don't think I want to go out with her. Can you help me figure out my feelings for her? Should I really give her a chance? Come over to my house today after school! Bring your swimming suit! Because. I want to swim. I could always figure out my problems there! And besides. So hot outside.. =o=  
  
Yaito- Figure out problems in a swimming pool? That's a weird one! Lol. haha. I'll go over to your house right after I drop by my house to tell my parents and get my swimming suit! You should really give Rokashi a chance. Just like go out with her, but don't do inappropriate things. Like you know.. Hahahah. Yup. Give her a chance! Everyone deserves a chance.  
  
Enzan- But I was never given a chance to say "I love you" to the person I love. Fate wasn't fair to me! Why should I give Rokashi a chance?  
  
Yaito- OoOoOohHhHh. ootba (Brother in Korean) likes. No no. Loves someone? Hahaha. Wonder who that perfect girl will have to be to put up with you!~ Ha. So. Who is it that you like?  
  
Shit. She asked. What should I say? The answer is you Yaito.Arr. I will just say this.  
  
Enzan- Put up with me?! Huh. You are so dead when we are at the swimming pool! Hahaha. It's a girl with everything I love. I'll tell you who it is if. I feel like it. And I sure don't feel like it now! Hahaha.  
  
Yaito- So mean. :'( Bell rang la. See you!  
  
~Swimming Pool~ _________________ Yaito's point of view ------------------------- As I entered the swimming pool. With my swimming suit on of course! The very second I enter. A whole bucket of water splashed on my head. "Hahahhaaha" Laughed Enzan. Arrrr. That Enzan. "Oh. You are so going to get it." I chased him around the swimming pool. I was so mad that I just pushed him right in the swimming pool. Hahhahahah I laughed so hard I was almost going to roll on the floor! "You. I am so going to . Oh SHIT!!!!!!" He screamed. "Huh? What's wrong, ootba?" "My electronic thingie!" He screamed as in ran out of the water and put something on the chair. I didn't care so I just tried to get down on the swimming pool when. *PUSH * *Splash * "AHHHHH" I went straight in to the water. "You!!!! Enzan!!!! " I screamed as I was in the water with my hair all screwed up Enzan jumped down as well. Instead of helping Enzan on his Rokashi problem. We were fighting around in the pool. "I have to go to my tutor class now. Wish to spend more time with you. But really have to go. I'll go now. You can leave when you feel like it. A sleep over is always welcome! With that he left. "Oh, and I forgot. I've made up my choice for Rokashi. I'm going to date her and see how things go." Enzan came back to say I smiled in the outside. But I was leaking inside. Oh well. Enzan doesn't love me anyway. I stayed in the pool for a few more minutes, then I got up to leave. I passed by the electronic thingie Enzan cared for so much. I picked it up. That silly ootba. Hmm. I'll take it for now and give it to him tomorrow. Because if I leave it here, he won't remember and leaving it in his room? No way.lol I picked it up, got changed.. And left. Hmmm, I wonder why Enzan would care so much for this thingie anyway. I opened it. ~Welcome~. ~Enzan Kim.~ Password Please to enter Diary Huh? I never knew Enzan kept a Diary. What's the password? I remember Enzan saying once. I love the way you call me, Yaito. That's why my password can never be hacked. His password is Ootba? I had the urge to open up the dairy to read . But that's wrong to do. When I got home. I was so tired that I went straight to sleep. The next morning. Omg. I had such a weird dream. I dreamt that I opened Enzan's diary and found out that said he loved Rokashi. I was trying to eat my breakfast. But I just can't eat. I really want to know what the diary talks about. Did Enzan. Ever. Love me? Arr.. I quickly got up and went to open up the electronic diary. I entered in ootba. Omg. I hacked in his electronic diary. I started reading. As I read in to the part about he loving me and how I just lied to him saying I got over him to make things better between he and I. Oh my god. He loved me? And he still does now. That's why he cannot accept Rokashi to be his girlfriend?. And he only adecided to accept her only because. Only because.. I wanted him to so much? Enzan! I didn't want you to be with Rokashi. I just thought it would be better for both of us if we did that. I screamed out "Enzan! Sa Lang Hei!(I love you in Korean)" I looked at my watch.. It was 8:15 already. Enzan told me he was going to go early to school to tell Rokashi. I raced out the door with my school bag.  
  
___________________ Yaito's Point of view ---------------------------- I started running out of air. With my legs so tired, I swear I could faint. No. For Enzan. "Enzan. Why was I never told that you also love me? I Love you . Not playing around with you only because we kissed. Because. I really.. Truly. Love you." Tears started flowing down my eyes. I hope. I hope you didn't tell. Rokashi yet. Please don't yet. As I reached the school ground. I raced towards Enzan who was walking towards Rokashi now. "Enzan! Enzan wait.." I ran forward and hugged him. so tight. Unlike before. "huh? What's wrong, Yaito?" He asked. "Don't be with Rokashi. Enzan. I never got over you. I love you. I was lying about getting over you.Enzan. Don't leave me." I started crying. ____________________ Enzan's Point of View ----------------------------- "Yaito. You.love. me?" This is not possible. How could have she known how I felt about her. I am not going to reject to Yaito again. "Yaito. Don't cry. I love you. I will never leave you. As long as you never leave me. Don't cry.You're already ugly enough." Yaito started smacking me. "You. Well.. then you love an ugly duckling!" "How did you know about all this anyway?" "I'm sorry. I read your electronic diary because you left it at the swimming pool." "It's ok. at least. We are together now." I hugged her just as tight as she did. People around us were like "Ouuu". I didn't care. As long as Yaito is there for me. Rokashi rushed over and saw what happened. She stared deeply in to Enzan's eyes. She was an understanding person. She knew that Enzan and Yaito really love each other.Although she was heartbroken. She still kept a great impact and left. "Yaito. Sa Lang Hei." "Hee hee.. Enzan. Yo won he Sa lang hei!" Yaito replied.  
  
____________________ Enzan's Point of view ------------------------------  
  
It's been a while since Enzan and Yaito dated. Except for lovey dovey stuff. They argued a lot! Lol.  
  
On Friday afternoon, Enzan and Yaito hand in hand walked pass the hallway. "Look! There's going to be a Christmas Dance!" Yaito suddenly exclaimed. "Huh? Really? Cool. Let's go!!!!!! I'll pay for the tickets!" "Of course you pay la! Or else I am not going.hahahha" "You. bad girl.!" "Whose the bad girl?" "You!." I started racing out of the school.  
  
The day of the dance, last period before school ended.Dance is at nighttime ~NoTe TiMe~ Enzan- Hello, my girlfriend! Come to my house today! I wanna choose the dress you are going to wear today night! Yaito- You so serious! Okay. But I don't trust your taste. Hahahahah.. Enzan- You. Ha. You look nice in anything! So let's pick a chicken dress for you hahahhaha ^o^ Yaito- Hmpt! I am not talking to you anymore! Then the bell rang. "You big fat Pig head! Hmpt." " I'm sorry" I looked in her with those bubbly eyes of mine. It always works... Why won't it work now. "Arr. No more next time!" She said I smiled, she is just so cute.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~At Enzan's House~_~_~_~_~_~_~ "Get me all those dresses I ordered, Ferris!" "Are they for Miss Yaito? Is she. Your girlfriend?" My servant Ferris asked. I couldn't help my smiled to the thought that Yaito is really my girlfriend now! "Just get me the dresses. She's not my girlfriend. She's my bride.!" I joked "YOU!! I am not your bride! You wish!" Yaito exclaimed in my face. As Yaito came out of the change room with the beautiful dress she wore. I went and hugged her from behind. "Let's take pictures. You can be my bride in the picture." "You silly! We are too young to be thinking of that stuff, and besides. My parents doesn't even know we're dating. She's totally against boyfriend and girlfriend relationships. She'll do anything she could to separate you and I if she finds out about this." "She won't." "." ~_~_~_~_~Yaito's Point of View~_~_~_~_~_~ I've never actually thought of a separation with Enzan. It's going to be so horrible. Sigh Don't think about it now.  
  
After A MILLIION Of photos have been take. "I'm keeping this one!" I yelled "NOOOO.. I want it.!" Enzan yelled "Fine, I give you.. You like." He said.. So nice and sweet of him. Just the way I love him.  
  
At The Dance  
  
"Do. You.. want to dance?" Enzan asked as his cheeks brighten up.So cute. ". I don't know how to." "Neither do I. hahaha.. Just try.."  
  
We started dancing "You stepped on my foot!~" "So..? You stepped on mine ten times more!" Then we accidentally bumped in to another couple. "Whoops, sorry." Both of us said. "You pig head! Look what you did!" "Me?" "Yea you!" We continue arguing. Things just seem so perfect now. I don't want it to be over. But. After what happen this afternoon. I just can't get the thought out that what if my mom finds out. *Sigh *. Someday she will, then what will I do?  
  
"Let me bring you home" Enzan said It's strange, but Enzan walked me home instead of by car this time. "Well, we're here! Bye~." I said "Bye~" He said Then he kissed me on my forehead. and whispered "I love you." He started walking home. I looked at him as I walked up the stair case to my house door. Then someone turned me over . It was Enzan... He kissed me on the lips. I was scared, but I didn't want to separate from him. Then he looked at me. Straight in to the eyes. Then he said "I know you've been upset ever since this afternoon. Because you are scared your mother will separate us if she found out. I'll tell you. I'll never leave you. As long as you never leave me. No one can separate us. Don't worry. No one can take me away from you." He said Then he hugged me and left. 


End file.
